


In All Things

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday, Cunnilingus, Episode: s07e10 Sein Und Zeit, Episode: s07e11 Closure, Episode: s07e17 All Things, Episode: s08e13 Per Manum, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Grief/Mourning, Handies, Heavy Petting, IVF Arc (X-Files), Kissing, Lotus sex position, Love Confessions, Manual stimulation, Mutual Pining, Mutual Touching, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s07e04 Millennium, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: Mulder and Scully realize that their journey has led them to each other. This will be a  5 chapter late-season 7 slow burn. Post episodes for per manum, millennium,  sein und zeit , closure, and all things.This story is complete.Cover art by @admiralty https://peacenik0.tumblr.com/post/618941325239320576/in-all-things-by-peanik0
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 42
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

_1st Corinthians: 13 verses 7 and 8: Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails._

_**Scully’s apartment November 5th, 1999 6:03 PM** _

**_Love bears all things_ **

Mulder teetered on the edge of anxiety and hope as he paced around Scully’s apartment. She insisted that he wait for her instead of coming along to the final IVF appointment. It wasn’t a surprise to him; she’d held him at arm’s length from the beginning of the process. Even though he’d wanted to be there, it wasn’t for him to decide. So he regretfully respected her wishes.

Logically, he knew that their chances of success were fairly low, but the idea of another failed pregnancy was almost unbearable. What would he say to Scully? What would he say to himself? 

He flopped down on her couch and sighed heavily. Up until recently, he hadn’t thought much about being a father. Having a loving family seemed like something other people got to do, but not him. What would his place be in the child’s life? What would his place be in Scully’s?

And with that thought, Mulder drifted into a dream-filled sleep.

As he slept, the boy on the beach appeared to him once again. It was similar to the vision that he’d had during his anomalous brain condition several months ago. But this time Scully was there with him, and they were a family. For the first time in so long, his heart was light. He was finally able to make her happy, and in turn, he was happy too.

When he awoke it was all dashed away. The IVF failed. There were no more chances.

All Mulder saw in Scully’s eyes was a vast cavern of hurt and longing. When she burrowed further into his chest, Mulder held her fiercely. If he could shoulder all of her pain, he would. 

“Never give up on a miracle,” he said after her sobs subsided. In response, Scully kissed his cheek, then the corner of his mouth. And he held her for a long, long time.

Slowly, Scully broke away from him and walked down the hall. Mulder was sure that she was about to kick him out. She always did whenever things got too intense between them. _Thanks for being here, but I need to be alone now_ , she’d tell him. But those words never came. 

He followed her to her bedroom, planning to give her one last word of encouragement before he left. Scully braced herself on the door jam like it was the only thing holding her up. Mulder saw her conflicted thoughts as they washed over her face.

Scully moved into her bedroom, but Mulder stayed put in the doorway. The light from her bedside lamp illuminated her hair and skin. She shone like a beacon. His knees knocked together. He was spellbound. He stood motionless, caught in the space between here and there. Between the hallway and Scully.

“Do you ever feel lonely?” Her chin trembled. His heart was an iron anchor as it sunk to the bottom of his stomach. And so he went to her. When he reached out to steady her chin, she caught his wrist with her fine-boned fingers. “I do.” Now her eyes were liquid oceans, ready to spill out at any moment. 

_You don’t have to be_ , he wanted to say, but didn’t. Mulder willed his eyes to tell her everything that mere words could not.

“Me, too.” His voice caught on the “t”. The pause between his words held several lifetimes of meaning. 

"You know, from the beginning of this process, I thought to do it alone was the best choice.” She twisted the blanket between her fingers. "Maybe my only choice... but it's just been so hard."

Mulder's heart ached for her again. Ached for what had been taken away from her. After all, wasn’t her infertility his fault? If he hadn’t been so invested in his damn selfish quest Scully would have the kind of life she deserved. She’d be married to some doctor, and she’d have all the children she wanted. A three-bedroom house with a white picket fence. He wanted to give those things to her, but maybe it was too late.

"But you didn't have to do it alone, Scully..." he gulped. "We're partners."

"But not partners in this." Her hand rested on her empty womb. "I mean, not partners in that way."

"Why not?" he asked. Scully tsked and shook her head. 

"Because you said that you didn't want this to _come between us._ I didn't think you were interested in... taking a more active role."

Mulder shook his head, annoyed at himself and his previous comments. “I didn’t know what the future held… for us, and I didn’t know how to ask what you wanted.” He paused, and placed her hand over his heart. “I never wanted to make you feel like you had to do it all alone. I’m here, Scully. I’m always here."

"Thank you," she began, "But it doesn't matter now anyway. Anything that might've happened… well…” her voice wavered. “I suppose it was too much to hope for."

"It wasn't too much… there could be other options… we don't know yet. I only wish I could’ve given you this...” He gestured toward her. “After everything that’s been taken away from you.”

Her eyes pierced through him; Scully saw him as no one else did.

"But, Mulder,” she whispered. "You've already given me so much." 

He pulled her to him once again and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a long time. After a while, Scully placed another kiss to the corner of his mouth. She lingered close to him, so close. His heart thumped a new rhythm in his chest. Mulder found himself aching to kiss her, and he saw in her eyes that she wanted the same thing.

But it wasn’t the right time. 

And they both knew it.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice broke, and she looked away from him. 

“Don’t be sorry,” he said as he leaned his forehead against hers. “You’ve been through a lot today.”

Scully looked at him for a moment, and he felt the weight of seven years of unspoken, bottled up affection. Of cross-country flights and janky motel rooms. Of trauma and life and death. Of love so intense it had the power to both hurt and heal.

She traced his bottom lip with her thumb. “I want to but...I just can’t help feeling like maybe... it’s not the right time. _For us_.” 

“Well, we’ve waited this long, what’s another five or ten years?” he said warmly, breaking the uncomfortable tension. Scully gave him a watery smile. “Do you think I’ll still have _it_ by then Scully?” 

“Maybe,” she stroked his face.“I imagine you’d look pretty good with a salt and pepper beard.” 

“So what you’re telling me is that I’ve been at a disadvantage this whole time,” he paused to smirk at her. “You like your men to be a little more _distinguished_.”

“Well, I don’t know if you’ll ever get to be distinguished.” The corner of her mouth raised in an almost imperceptible grin. “But I’m willing to wait it out.”

“Come here,” he rumbled, wrapping his arms around her. “Do you want me to stay?” he asked her tentatively.

“I want you here,” Scully patted the mattress. They laid down on the bed, and Mulder wrapped the downy comforter around them. “Besides, I’m expecting you to buy me breakfast in the morning," she yawned as she settled against him. 

Mulder smiled at this because it meant that there was hope for the future. Just before her eyes closed, he kissed the top of her head. “Okay, I think I can do that.”

\---

_January 1st, 2000_

_**12:01 AM** _

**__** _Believes all things_

Soit wasn’t technically the dawning of a new Millennium, but maybe it was the dawn of something new for Scully and Mulder. When she thought about the kiss they had just shared, she absently touched her lips. Tucked under his healthy arm, she floated on a cloud all the way to the parking lot. But her dream-like state faded as they reached the reality of her car.

“So, I’ll give you a ride back to your place?” she gestured toward her vehicle.

Mulder shuffled his feet. “Yeah, if you don’t mind.” 

“No, no I don’t mind…” Scully drifted off.

“Good…” 

The long ride back to Mulder’s place was filled with uncomfortable silences. But still, Scully felt his eyes on her. It made her neck prickle. She thought of the look on his face right before the kiss, and right after. But soon her joy gave way to fear. What if the kiss was just a fluke? What if Mulder had done it simply because it was a new year’s tradition?

Once they arrived at Mulder’s place, Scully insisted on walking him up to his apartment. “I just want to make sure the doctors didn’t miss anything,” she said while running her hands through his hair.

“Believe me, I’m not complaining.” He gently caught her wrist with his good hand.

“Do you need anything?” she asked. 

Mulder bit down on his lip.“For some reason, I’m really craving a sweet potato pie right now, but other than that, I think I’m all set,” he said with a smirk. The corner of Scully’s mouth lifted. 

“Okay,” she stopped. “Well let me know if you do.” Absently, Scully looped her index finger through his.

“I will,” he said, as he traced the inside of her palm. Scully wanted to kiss him again, but the thought terrified her. Maybe if she lingered a few moments more he’d get the hint? 

“Well goodnight…” she said, unable to keep that note of disappointment out of her voice. As she turned away, she felt him tug at her sleeve.

“Not yet…” he rasped, as he cupped her face in his hand.

His nose bumped her cheek before she felt his lips brush hesitantly against hers. Automatically her arms wound around his neck and they deepened the kiss in tandem. When their tongues slid together, it was like a wholly new language. Words known only to them.

It went on for a long time because they had a lot of not-kissing to make up for. Scully hooked her finger in his belt loop and pulled him close to her body. She sucked on his tongue while she traced unknown symbols just above the waistline of his jeans.

Mulder broke the kiss, panting, “I just wanted to check,” he said. “Make sure it was real.” Their eyes locked together, and something passed between them.

“It was real,” Scully replied, as her hands clasped around his neck. When her lips touched him, Scully allowed herself to take in that moment. Perfect as it was.

As they kissed a thought flitted through her mind: _this must be what it’s like to experience missing time._

_To be continued in chapter 2_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: It's Scully's birthday, will she get her wish?

**February 23rd, 1999  
9:33 PM  
Scully's apartment**

_Hopes all things_

The fire crackled in the hearth, as Scully placed the left-over Thai take-out boxes into the fridge. Mulder sat down two glasses of Merlot on her coffee table. One for her and one for him. “Happy birthday,” he held out his glass.”See, I remembered.” He looked at her expectantly.

“Thank you,” she smiled and he tipped his glass towards hers.

“Cheers.”

As she took a sip of her wine, she got lost in thought. Movie nights had become commonplace as of late. And now that she was no longer trying to get pregnant, wine or beer was part of the equation once again. Scully stuffed her disappointment down and tried to focus on what she did have.

What did she have?

Well, Mulder was there, and that was something. Maybe more than something, but she wasn’t quite sure.

“How about _The Outer Limits_?” Mulder said expectantly. 

“It’s my birthday,” she pouted slightly. “I get to pick.”

“Alright, alright. Nothing, scary though, please. I get enough of that stuff in real life,” Mulder deadpanned.

Scully raised an eyebrow at him. “Wimp,” she elbowed him playfully.

“Fine, we’ll watch what you want.” 

They kneeled side by side in front of her perfectly organized film collection. “Oh, _Baby Boom_! I love this one; I haven’t watched it in ages,” Scully cooed examining the cover. Diane Keaton with a baby on her hip. She knew the story well, a working woman trying to succeed in the business world when suddenly a baby gets dropped almost directly into her lap. 

She gulped. Wouldn’t that be nice? For a baby to just suddenly appear.

“That’s a good one, but I just watched it last weekend with Frohike, so…” Mulder interjected, saving her. “He even teared up at the end. I gotta say, he’s quite the old softie.” 

Scully chuckled. “Okay,” she paused and grabbed the first movie she saw. “ _Princess Bride_ it is.”

“Excellent choice.”

The movie started, and they settled in next to each other on the couch. Scully allowed herself to be swept up in the familiar humor and high-drama of the story. Maybe it was the chill in the air, or maybe it was the soaring romance. But when Princess Buttercup was finally reunited with Wesley at the bottom of a steep ravine, she shivered.

Mulder glanced out at her from the corner of his eye.“You cold?” he asked. His face shone in the darkness of the apartment.

“A little,” she said, as she grabbed a fluffy blanket from the back of the couch.

“I’ll just uh...stoke the fire,” he said. Scully watched him, and found herself completely charmed by everything that he was. When he returned to the coach, he sat a little closer. His arm crept along the back of the couch, but he didn’t touch her. Perhaps she needed to offer him some encouragement?

Slowly scooted toward her partner, and leaned her head against his shoulder. It was a practical decision. She was cold, and Mulder, Mulder was warm. Absently, she slid her feet under the blanket and landed on his upper thigh. He jumped.

“Oh, sorry,” she apologized.

“No, it’s okay,” he said, as he tentatively draped his arm around her. “I don’t mind.”

Scully decided to test the waters a little. Her sock-covered feet moved stroked along the seam of his jeans before she tucked those same toes under his leg. His eyes stayed on the movie, but his hand gently rested on her ankles. It was nice. Comforting. She rather liked it.

“Ooh, Scully your feet are like those ice core samples we brought back from the Yukon,” he smirked and gently squeezed her feet. There was a distinct change in their air, one in which Scully tried not to analyze too much.

“Just relax, you’ve been on your feet all day,” he husked. A few moments passed, and Scully felt Mulder’s fingers as they whispered over her bare ankle. She tensed at the contact.

while kneading the arch of her foot. It felt good. Before she could stop herself, Scully hummed, just a little. Neither of them said anything about it. By now, Scully had scooted close enough to Mulder that she was almost sitting in his lap. 

“You know Scully if you wanted to make out, you should’ve just said so,” Mulder smirked, clearly trying to break the tension. This time, she decided to hold him to it.

“Okay Mulder…” she paused, her mouth now close to his. “I want to make out.”

His eyes went wide. “Oh…” 

Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was just Mulder, but she felt amorous. Scully brushed her upper lip against his.

“Mmmh,” he hummed, pleasantly surprised. He leaned in to meet her. It was soft and sweet until Scully got up the nerve to flick her tongue against his upper lip.

The kiss deepened until it became desperate and needy. His hand rested on her bicep. As they kissed his thumb moved, stroking along her inner arm and then landing on the top of her clothed breast.

At that moment, she pulled away. “I uh… I need a minute,” she panted.

“If you’re feeling uncomfortable, we can stop.” Mulder took her hand in his. “We don’t have to do anything more tonight, okay?”

Scully looked into his eyes and saw the desire, but also his willingness to tamp down that desire for her. It made her want him more. Scully sat up on her knees and hovered close to him. “But it’s my birthday,” she said.

“Well then,” he said, kissing her knuckles. “Who am I to deny the birthday girl her wish?”

“I never said it was my wish, but it’s a good start.”

At that, she climbed into his lap. The kissing resumed. Scully felt his thumb as it tentatively grazed over the sensitive skin of her hip.

A deep ache opened up inside of her and spread across her body. Seeking contact, Scully slipped her hand under his shirt and traced his chest and stomach muscles. Mulder gasped into her mouth and ground himself into her. 

The heat of him made her feel things that she hadn’t felt in so long. Maybe never felt. 

His hands snuck under her shirt and edged the band of her bra. “Is it… is it okay if…” he drifted off. 

Instead of answering, she unclasped the fastening herself. Mulder moaned as her clothed breasts fell into his hungry hands. His thumbs scraped along her nipples, making her ache. With each new territory uncovered, their arousal raised until it had reached a fever pitch.

He leaned his forehead against hers. “What do you want?”

Scully felt sure of herself, and so she grabbed his hand and moved it to the waistband of her jeans. “Just touch me.” And together they pulled the zipper down.

Tentatively, Mulder ran his thumb over her soaked panties. Scully was glad she wore her nice silky underwear instead of her normal cotton briefs. 

“Oh, Scully,” he lifted up the elastic and traced the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. With intense concentration, his fingers slid between her slickened folds. Scully gasped as he bumped into her clit for the first time. “Show me what you like.” Together they watched his fingers move in concentric circles under the silk. The sight was erotic, primal.

As she leaned into his shoulder, Scully felt his erection pulse against her stomach. It made her ping with longing. She wanted to touch him too. Without a word, she reached between them and slid her hand over him. Her eyes stayed on his as she stroked up, up, and down. Up and down. 

In all things they were equal. Touching and being touched until they reached the peak of pleasure. 

It was the best birthday Scully had had in years.

Continued in chapter 3...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully comforts Mulder after his mother's death. mid and post Sein Und Zeit.

_Endures all things_

**Mulder's Apartment**

It was late and Scully’s heart was in her throat. She had known it would be difficult to tell Mulder about his mother’s suicide. But this... this was gut-wrenching in the worst way.

She stood by and let him rage, let him blame everything and everyone. But she wouldn’t, couldn’t let him dissolve into a puddle of agony alone.

Scully tried to be sympathetic towards Teena Mulder, but it was hard. She hated how Mrs. Mulder shut her partner out. How she refused to mother and love him in the ways he so desperately needed. 

And now, when she looked into Mulder’s weepy eyes, the only thing she could think was, _how could you not love him_? Despite everything that had happened over the years, Scully had to believe that somewhere deep inside Teena loved her son.

And so Scully said something that she prayed was true. “She was just trying to take away your pain.”

The night wore on. The sobbing stopped, and she was glad for that. But Mulder didn’t move from his place in her arms. They lay on his leather couch, his head on her shoulder, his hand on her hip. She felt his hot tears on her neck, and then she felt...something else.

A kiss. 

When his lips pressed to her jaw, she soothingly rubbed his back. His hot ragged breath on her neck made her feel things. Things she wasn’t supposed to feel at a time like this.

Recently, the lines between friendship, partnership, and sexual intimacy had become blurred incomprehensibly. She felt confused about where they stood. About the appropriate way to comfort him in his time of need. Mulder was grief-stricken; surely his emotional state was far too fragile for sex.

And so tonight, she decided to draw the line at kissing because it wouldn’t be right to allow anything more.

But then his mouth crashed into hers, hot and hungry. Desperate. Despite her best efforts, a low moan escaped from deep within her. Seemingly encouraged by this, Mulder moved his mouth lower and slipped the next button open.

“I need you.” His words opened up a deep ache within her. When Mulder said things like this, she could deny him nothing. When he kissed the space between her breasts, her body rebelled against her tightly held control. Much to her dismay, her nipples tightened visibly. 

“Oh, Scully,” he gasped. Another button. His tongue traced just above the lace of her bra. And still, she didn’t stop him. It felt too good. As Mulder moved, she felt the heat of his erection throbbing against her hip. “I just want to touch you like I did last time,” he rasped.

“Oh… um…oh...” her words caught in her throat as his tongue teased her nipple through the fabric. She wanted him so badly. Yet still, she willed herself to stay in control. To do the right thing.

Her hands came to his shoulders. “Mulder,” she whispered, “Mulder.” 

“Speak to me Scully,” he said.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this right now.” Her voice was gentle.

“I’m sorry,” he leaned his head against hers. “I thought you were... _interested_.”

Her cheeks flushed. “No, no, I am, but…” She thought of Mulder’s fragile state. “But I don’t think you’re in the right frame of mind; you're grieving. And naturally, you’re upset."

“I know.” His head fell into his hands. “I just want to stop feeling like this. I just want to feel like someone on this godforsaken planet loves me.” At that moment Scully’s heart went out to him. He needed comfort from her right now, and she could provide it. Even more, she wanted to provide it. 

“Someone does,” she whispered. In his eyes, she saw a multitude of things: grief, sadness, love, and lust. Lovingly she kissed his mouth and he sighed. They kissed again, slowly she touched him. Her healing hands caressed his face before they trailed down over his body. Pressing her ear against his steadily beating heart, she listened as his pulse quickened. 

Under her ministrations, he writhed and whimpered. His shirt lifted, exposing his sculpted abdominal muscles. When her fingers touched the waistband of his jeans, he jumped.

“Oh, oh, Scully,” he said, as his hand rested on her head. “You don’t have to… I’m sorry; you don’t owe me this.”

She placed a finger on his mouth. “Shh... I want to,” she said. Slowly, ever so slowly, she pulled down the zipper. As she bent her head towards his erection, the intimacy of the moment hit her hard. “I’ve wanted to for a long time.” Her tongue darted out, just barely grazing him. When she licked the pearlescent bead of precum, he sucked in a breath. 

“Scully,” he choked.

“I want to make you feel good,” she said before swallowing him fully. He was large, and she had to relax her throat to accommodate him. 

His flesh was ardent and alive in her mouth, so alive. Almost by accident, she moaned around him. At this he jerked forward, coming immediately. Hot and salty on her tongue.

“Fuck,” he panted, as she swallowed his essence. “Goddamn it.” His face squished up into a grimace. He was embarrassed.

Scully rose up on her knees and took his face in her hands. “Mulder, Mulder, Mulder,” she chanted. “It’s okay,”

“I’m such a fuck-up,” he said. “I can’t even get this right.”

“No, that’s not true,” she paused to rub her thumb over his cheek. “This isn't the end of the line for us. We have more time.”

\---

“You’re so good to me, Scully,” he whispered, as he leaned over to kiss her. Being with Scully like this made Mulder feel good. It made him forget everything he knew of sadness and grief. For a small moment, he found relief. And comfort. And heat.

Her lips were warm and her mouth felt perfect against his. Over time, the kiss grew hotter. Mulder found himself eager to touch her. To make her feel good too. Pleasuring Scully was a long-held fantasy for him. But what did Scully want? He was fairly certain that she had been turned on before. 

His fingertips ghosted over the hem of her skirt and over the soft skin of her hip. 

“Um,” she licked her lips. “It’s been a long night… aren’t you tired?” 

“No,” he said, his thumb circled her hip bone. “You made me feel good,” he rumbled into her ear, “I just wanna make you feel good too. Do you want that?”

“I...uh… I do… but it’s not…,” she gulped. “It’s not necessary.” 

“Uh, I don’t know,” Mulder groaned as he got to his knees, and pushed up her skirt. “I think it’s kinda necessary.”

Scully raised her eyebrow, but then slowly opened her legs to him. He rolled down her nylons and tossed them to the side. As he got closer to her sex, he could smell her arousal. When he pulled her underwear to the side, she sucked in a breath. Like a magnet, his mouth was drawn to her quivering flesh.

He took a long slow lap from the bottom to the top of her outer folds. She gasped. And Mulder found himself becoming aroused again. At last, his tongue came in contact with her clit, and he moaned against her. Scully backed away from him.

“What do you like?” he asked her. He was enjoying himself so much, that he must’ve gotten a little overzealous.

“Just um, circles…” 

His tongue went around and around, slow and methodical. “Like this?” he asked. 

Her nipples tightened, and her eyebrows raised high on her forehead. “Uh-huh,” she squeaked. Once he found the right rhythm, it wasn’t long before Scully was writhing above him. On a whim, he sucked her clit into his mouth. Instantly, her back arched and her cunt began to quiver. 

“Ohhh,” she called out. As he continued to swirl his tongue around her clit, he watched as orgasm wracked her body. Her nipples tightened. Mulder counted himself as lucky to be able to do this to her. To be able to make her come. Mulder ghosted a kiss over her clit, and she shivered. 

When he pulled her into his tight embrace, he kissed her shoulder. Mulder listened as her breath steadied. Holding her like this comforted him. 

“I know it’s hard, but you’re going to be okay.” she said soothingly. “I know it.”

Towering Pines Cemetery,

Raleigh, North Carolina.

A week later.

“This is it.” Mulder rolled down the window and spat his shells onto the passing highway. Nerves fizzled continuously in his stomach; it had been a while since he’d been to Raleigh. They pulled into the parking lot.

The ground was hard and cold, the winter grass a sullen yellow. He took note of the way the pines surrounded the gravestones in a kind of protective circle. They were both wearing trench coats, as though it were an average day at the office. But this day wasn’t so average for Mulder.

“Thank you for coming with me, Scully.”

“I wouldn’t let you go alone,” she placed her hand on his. A moment later, she produced a brochure out of her pocket. Each of the graves was marked with a letter and a number. "The plot is in row N-51.”

“It almost sounds like a very morbid game of bingo,” Mulder snarked as they wove through the ivory and granite. “Only no one wins. I don't know why, but I find that there’s something oddly comforting about a cemetery, Scully.”

Scully nodded, looping her arm through Mulder’s elbow. “Maybe it’s because we’ve spent so much time around them.” 

“This is it.” He stopped in front of the family plot. “My grandparents were buried here,” Mulder kicked a stone with his leather loafer. “And now my mother and sister too.”

She squeezed his bicep. “I’m sorry.”

He felt a pang in his stomach. “It’s too bad I couldn’t give Samantha a proper memorial.”

Scully took his hand. “But you have. All these years you spent trying to find her. Trying to uncover the truth of what happened to her. She won’t be forgotten. Certainly not by you, and not by me either.”

\---

_The next day_

Scully followed Mulder into his apartment. His body looked weary, but his face looked lighter, less weighed down. 

“You should get some sleep,” she said gently, as she took his hand and led him into the bedroom. “Can I get you anything?” she asked.

Scully would’ve been content to put him to bed and head home, but Mulder had other ideas.

“No,” Mulder shook his head and reached out to tap her hip. “C’ mere,” he mumbled, bringing her into bed with him.

Mulder let out a rough chuckle. “It’s strange, you know. I feel a sense of loss for my mother, but when it comes to Samantha, I never remember ever feeling this free. This unburdened. Like I can finally move on with my life.” He looped his fingers through hers. 

Scully looked at him, and a tear slid out of the corner of her eyes. “Well after all this time, I’d say you deserve it. You’ve given so much...” she trailed off.

“I want you to know that you don’t owe me anything. You’ve already done more for me than anyone in my life.”

“And I’d do it all again.”

Mulder looked into her eyes, and for the first time, he saw something new. Maybe it was something old, but it looked different. 

Continued in chapter 4... All Things!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully makes the right choice.
> 
> Cover art by @admiralty https://peacenik0.tumblr.com/post/619129291064623104/in-all-things-by-peanik0
> 
> _1st Corinthians: 13 verses 7 and 8: Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails._

_April 2000_

_Post All Things_

_Love never fails_

Scully had never felt so open in her entire life. Not ever. Open, but stifled by the ill-timed exhaustion of her weekend adventures. It was true what she told Mulder. There’s no telling what she might’ve missed if she had followed another path.

Scully wasn’t sure when it happened, over time, or all at once. But somewhere along the way, they fell in love. 

The next part of their journey together was a little less clear.

Scully felt the pin-pricking sensation of her neck going numb. The release of those tell-tale sleep chemicals in the brain. Norepinephrine. Histamine. Serotonin. Her mind and body felt heavy but relaxed.

The warmth of the blanket, of Mulder’s touch against her cheek. The world around her fell away, and her brain drifted into that place between sleep and awake. A hypnagogic state. Time passed; she wasn’t sure how much. But during that time, she allowed herself to open.

She loved Mulder; but more than that, she wanted to be with him in all things.

The moment she heard the sound of Mulder turning on the shower, Scully came awake. She was sure of what she wanted. Sure of her path.

And for the first time, she felt brave.

Off went her blazer, her skirt, her nylons. Each layer brought her closer to the vulnerability that she had feared for so long. 

The water shutoff and she bit her lip in anticipation. What would he do when he saw her naked in his bed? The thought made the skin on the back of her neck prickle. 

By the time the door creaked open, she was ready for him. So damn ready.

Mulder stood at the end of his bed and stopped. He wore only boxers and an apprehensive expression. 

“Scully?” he asked, his voice quiet. The cool of the sheets slipped against her skin, making it pucker.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep while you were talking,” she said through the darkness of the room.

“That’s okay, it’s not the first time. And, I-I hope it won’t be the last.” His voice was gentle, loving.

She smiled, “I think I can say with some degree of certainty that it won’t be.”

Mulder took another step towards her. “Are you lonely?” he asked, looking pulled between two thoughts.

She was open and vulnerable, and so full of love that she thought she might burst. His eyes were like a compass pointing due north, guiding her over the stormy seas. The shore was finally in sight, just a little further. Once they found each other in the darkness, that was all they needed. They were saved.

“No,” she said simply, reaching out her hand to him. “Come to bed.” It was a simple request, but one imbued with much meaning. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, giving her an out. Out of sheer habit, she almost took it. But she realized then that she didn’t want to. 

Scully nodded, her smile just floating to the surface. “It’s time.”

She lifted up on her knees. The cool sheets ruffled over her nipples as he climbed in next to her. His fingers brushed over her waist.

His Adam’s apple bobbed. “You’re naked.” It wasn’t so much of a question as it was a statement, or maybe a revelation.

“Is that a problem?” she asked. 

“No.” He sucked in a breath as bare flesh met bare flesh. Now that was a revelation for both of them. “Oh, you're so..." he drifted off. 

"What is it?" Scully asked. His eyes were warm and soft.

"It's just... I think you're really beautiful, Scully," he finally finished. 

She kissed him then, in the moonlight. In the still of his room. In his bed.

Their mouths clung and released, a natural ebb and flow. Scully pulled him closer to her body. His erection was full and hot against her stomach. She loved it. Loved the power, loved the heat of him. 

And then she had no concept of time. It seemed to be woven like gossamer threads between them. It didn’t matter, or maybe time didn’t need to exist in this space. And that was okay with Scully. 

As she rolled onto him, their noses bumped together. Their teeth clinked uncomfortably. “Sorry,” she said, her breasts squished up against his chest. “I don’t think I have to tell you this, but… it’s been a while for me. I’m a little nervous.”

“I hear it’s like riding a bike,” he smirked. “But uh...me too.”

They both chuckled in relief. They could travel this new path together, just like they always did. 

“You don’t have to worry, Scully,” he said putting his hands on her face. “I just want you to tell me if something's not right, okay?” His words put her at ease.

“Okay,” she trailed her finger down his chest. “And the same for you…”At that moment, she allowed herself to touch and be touched. To love and be loved.

Passion for him rose up in her chest as her lips crashed into his. And it wasn’t long before she felt his breath in her ear. “You’re so beautiful.” His words wrapped around her and filled her up.

Mulder caressed her breasts, and tentatively touched her nippled with his tongue, before moving to the other side. When he kneeled at the end of his bed, Scully opened herself up to him. Mulder moaned as he pressed his lips to her labia. 

His tongue became fervid against her flesh. The sight of it was like a thousand of her fantasies come to life. “You taste so good.” He swirled and then sucked until she’d reached the pinnacle of pleasure.

The sensation rose through her body and crashed violently upon her like a tidal wave. “Oh, God,” her back arched up off the bed. In the violence of her orgasm, she clutched at his hair and crushed his mouth into her quivering cunt. Mulder groaned excitedly and lapped at her, drawing out her pleasure. 

Mulder kissed his way up her body now and brought her face into his hands. “How’d I do, Doc?”

“Hmm… not too bad,” she coyly grinned. “But I think I’m going to need some additional tests to confirm my findings.”

“Haha.” He pulled her flush against his body. “You can count me as a willing and eager test subject,” he said before she captured his mouth with her own. 

Her hands trailed down over his abdominal muscles. Impatiently, she shucked off his boxers. They were fully naked and fully pressed against each other. 

Gently, she pushed on his shoulder. “I wanna be on top.”

"I thought you'd never ask," Mulder chuckled happily, as he lay on his back.

Scully gingerly straddled him. “Is this good?” she asked, taking his erection and sliding it through her arousal. Mulder looked up at her in awe. 

“I’d say it’s damn near perfect, except for this—” Mulder sat up and captured her lips. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. Now they were on equal footing, which was how Scully liked it best. She was so ready for this, ready for him.

“Just in case there was any confusion,” he began as he brushed the hair out of her face. “I uh, I just wanted you to know that I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time.” 

Raw unkempt emotions swirled inside of her, finally escaping fully. Scully tears at the back of her throat. And she bit her lip to keep it from trembling. In the past she would’ve fought the truth, she would’ve kept it buried deep inside. But not this time. 

She swiped her thumb over his cheek. “I love you too,” she said finally.

As her lips caught his, she slowly slid down over him. Each of them luxuriated in all of the sensations. Pain. Pleasure. Renewal. Unconditional love. 

It took a few stops and starts, but eventually, they found a rhythm. It was messy and beautiful, just like everything else they did. The position allowed them the closeness and intimacy that they both craved. 

In this sacred place, they could openly express themselves to one another. The could communicate in a wholly new way. Scully squeezed her muscles around him, and he groaned into her mouth. His cock felt relentless as it moved within her walls. His thumb swiped across her sensitized clit.

“Yes, yes, yes” she chanted. With each stroke, she felt him bringing her closer to her peak. “You feel so good,” she moaned as her eyes slid closed. 

An intense wave of soul-shattering ecstasy crashed over her body. Before she knew what was happening, Mulder had flipped her over onto her back and roughly thrust his cock back into her quivering walls.

Mulder gasped, and then a low deep guttural sound poured out of him. Scully watched in awe as the strains of sexual euphoria engulfed his body. It was a thing of beauty. A drop of water on dry land. 

They slumped together, breathing heavily. Scully felt the power of their union, of the love they felt for one another. And at that moment, all was right in the world.

To be continued in Chapter 5/ Epilogue

\---


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the real post all things baby-making sex. 
> 
> _When I was a child, I spoke as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child; but when I became a man, I put away childish things. For now, we see in a mirror, dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part, but then I shall know just as I also am known. And now abide faith, hope, love, these three; but the greatest of these is love. -1st Corinthians 10-13_

Epilogue

A real, genuine smile spread onto Mulder’s face as Scully returned to the bed. He couldn’t help himself; he was in love.

“Hey,” she said, sliding in next to him.

“Hey,” he said, pulling up the covers around them. He spooned up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. It felt good to hold her like this.

“Are you gonna stay?” he asked, a little nervous about the answer.

“I wish I could, but I have to go home. Skinner wants me to come in bright and early tomorrow to finish up some paperwork,” she said, kissing his cheek. “Besides, I don’t have any clean clothes here.”

“Ah,” Mulder found an easy solution to her conundrum. “Can’t you take the day off?” he asked, kissing the spot behind her ear. “I’ll make it worth your while…”

Scully raised an eyebrow, “Who are you and what have you done with my partner? Seriously, I can’t believe you’re suggesting that we play hooky from work, the place you’ve accidentally referred to as _home_ on at least three separate occasions.”

“You’d be surprised what sex can do to a guy’s work ethic,” he kissed the side of her breast.

“If only I had known, I would’ve done this years ago,” she said, as she leaned over to kiss him. Snuggled up behind Scully, Mulder drifted into an easy sleep.

**5:02 AM**

Sometime later, Mulder awoke to the unusual feeling of Scully as she shifted around in his arms. It felt good. In the hazy pre-dawn, her skin shone in the half-light. The rain drizzled on the window pane. The quiet of his room enveloped them in a kind of otherworldly cocoon. Softly, she rubbed herself against his naked body, causing him to stir. He moaned instinctually.

“Mmm,” she hummed groggily. “Are you awake?”

“Yes,” he mumbled into her ear. “Very awake.” His hand moved higher and his thumb grazed her nipple. Scully whimpered at his touch.

Mulder felt his desire for her grow. The way she smelled, the warmth of her body was intoxicating. He felt primal, some base desire to take her. To make her his own in a purely carnal fashion. He felt virile, masculine, ready to sow his seed... Something clicked in the back of his brain. 

Could she be ovulating? It was highly unlikely, maybe even impossible. But what if... Her voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“I know it’s late,” she craned her neck around. “And you just got back from England…” Her lips were close to his now. “You’re probably too tired.”

Mulder feigned a yawn, “You’re right… I couldn’t possibly…” 

Her ass ground into him once again. Mulder felt unbelievably lucky and unbelievably turned on.“Twice in one night, why Miss Scully…” he hummed into her ear.

“Shut up, Mulder.” Scully silenced him as she captured his lips. They kissed for a while until she lazily turned back over onto her side. 

“Like this,” she said, maneuvering them into a spooning position. Now his dick was pressed up against the soft curves of her ass cheeks. Scully reached back and took his cock in her hand. He moaned as she slid her wet folds back and forth over him.

“Quit teasing me,” he rasped into her ear, knowing that it would encourage her to do it more.

She slipped just the tip of him inside of her center before just as quickly backing off. “But I love to tease you.” Her voice was sultry, sex-drenched. Mulder bit her shoulder.

“Now you’re going to get it,” he husked before thrusting himself fully into her body.

”Oh, God,” Scully gasped as he bottomed out. “I can’t believe we haven’t done this before.”

“Well, actually we have,” he corrected. “And now we’re doing it again.” His middle finger slipped down between her folds. A quiet moan. An unhurried liquid thrust. 

Scully keened; her body swiveled slowly around his cock. Mulder wanted to bring her more pleasure. He wanted to make her come again. Instinctively, he circled her clit. Once. Twice. Three times. 

She threw her head back and let out a deep guttural groan. Her body pulsed around him in liquid waves.“Oh, Mul-der!” The sensation of her rippling muscles began to draw out his own pleasure.

Mulder was entranced, enraptured. Everything about her. The boundless way he loved her. It was with that love that his own orgasm began, slow and delicious.

“Oh, oh, Scully,” he groaned into her ear. As her muscles continued to milk him, he felt the heightened ecstasy of their spiritual connection. The truth of his unquantifiable feelings for her. The knowledge that they could tackle anything together. The belief that through their love all things were possible.

He had seen so many unbelievable things, witnessed the wonder of magic and space and time.

And so maybe a baby was possible, too.

Mulder was so overwhelmed by the love they had made, he just couldn't help himself. He kissed her languidly and lifted her hips up and pushed her knees to her chest. 

Scully’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Mulder what are you doing?"

"Just give it a minute," he said. Her eyes flashed in recognition, and her lip began to tremble.

"Mulder, no… it's not going to work." Scully pushed against him, but he held her still. "It's no use…"

But Scully had always been the one to take his hand, and pull him onto her life raft. And now maybe he could do the same for her. 

“After all the things I’ve seen, after your cancer…” His voice caught, and her face crumpled like rice paper. “After everything that we’ve been through together… I have to believe in miracles… I have to." He took her face in his hands. "And maybe… maybe it's time we got another one."

“Mulder,” she whispered. “You’ve always given me the strength to believe, even when we’ve faced insurmountable odds. And I want that strength right now. I want to believe.” Once again her eyes brimmed with tears. "But everything in me says that it's too much to hope for."

She kissed him, salty and wet. But filled with life. He never felt as loved as with her. The one person in his life that loved him no matter what.

“Just don’t give up, Scully. Don’t give up.”

**The end**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been a real labor of love. Thank you for reading it.


End file.
